Atlantis, Aragorn, and Ana
by Angel of Melius Prime
Summary: Full sum. inside.Earwen is the lone survivor of Atlantis. She fought alongside Elros in the 1st Age, but has returned to Rivendell searching for adventure. After befriending Estel, she is thrown out of Rivendell by Elrond after Saruman tells him to. After an orc attack, she is presumed dead. Years later Aragorn meets a stranger named Ana who is secretive, yet very familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**I have not abandoned my other fics. I actually have several oneshots for Star Wars almost done and another chapter on the way for The Beginning of the End. However, the LOTR muse has burst out of my closet and demanded that I start these LOTR stories. I have some other LOTR story ideas in the works. I have another chapter written for this story, but I will wait to publish it until my beta reader gets back to me about it.**

The ancient city of Atlantis has fallen, and the lone survivor now journeys to Rivendell in search of her old friend, Elrond's twin. She meets Estel and they fall for each other although neither knows of the others feelings. After a disastrous meeting with Elrond, she flees Rivendell only to be attacked by orcs and presumably killed. 40 years later, Aragorn meets a stranger named Ana, who almost killed him when he intruded on her camp. She joins his travels, even 10 years later when the Ring is found, she follows him and the Fellowship. What happens when they find out they know more about each other than they thought?

The sunlight glinted on the tall towers standing proudly in the morning light. Banners waved in the cool sea breeze that perpetually blew in from the south. The mountains in the background, although snow-covered still, seemed to glow warm and inviting as Eärwen rode her horse across the grassy meadows towards the castle.

Before her return millennia ago, she had been away from home for thousands of years, during which she had helped the Last Alliance fight and defeat the dark Lord Sauron. She had become good friends with the elves, especially Glorifindel and Elros, although she had not been able to meet Elrond. At the end of the Second Age, she had decided to return home. The journey had taken literally over 100 hundred years plus the centuries she had spent visiting various cities before continuing on her way.

But time meant little to Eärwen. After all, her people were immortal. They were humans still, but granted everlasting life, unless they died in battle. But Eärwen couldn't remember the last time anyone had died. On Atlantis, the idea was unthinkable. Even if an Atlantean married an outsider, the outsider could be granted immortality as well, as long as it was true love and not some outsider taking advantage of an Atlantean for immortality.

Ever since the Vala, Ulmo Lord of the Waters, had graced her people with long life, peace had reigned supreme and everyone was equal. Even her title of Princess meant little. She cooked in the kitchens and helped till the farmland with all her friends. Although all Atlanteans respected her a little extra because of her title, everybody respected everyone so she had gotten used to it. However, sometimes Eärwen was irked by the little gestures everyone constantly made towards her. It was just one more thing that separated her from everyone else.

One of the major things that separated her from others was her passion for the arts of war. Atlantis did have a standing army, but the army was mainly trained to fight in the water on the backs of their dolphin mounts. After mastering the traditional weapons, Eärwen took it a step further by becoming the first woman since the First Age to wield a sword. However, she had to travel far away from Atlantis to find a tutor.

Although surprised that a woman wanted to learn of the arts of war, Elros, at that time still immortal, agreed to teach her to wield a sword. Later she was tutored by the greatest elven swordsman of all time, Glorifindel. During her stay, over several millennia Eärwen grew to recognize some similarities between the elves and her people. For one thing, the elves' 'Sindarin' was actually the basis of Atlantean language which explained the similarities in the naming of their children.

Another was their love for music. While elves showed their appreciation for music in song, Atlanteans chose to dance. Eärwen was a curious blend of Atlantean and elven culture as a result of splitting her time equally between the two. Her favorite place to visit was Lothlorien, although she preferred Rivendell because of her friends there.

During the Second Age, Eärwen had become Elros' top commanding officer and saved his life countless times. However, when he was badly injured in a sparring session with her, she fled with an immense weight of guilt on her heart. Before she left, she had given him some of her life force so that he would recover, but she fled before he could awaken.

Banishing the dark thoughts from her mind, Eärwen urged her horse to go faster. She had become restless in the recent years and felt a longing to see her elven friends again. Racing into the courtyard, she dismounted and gave her horse over to a nearby groom. Like the elves, Eärwen rode bareback, unlike her own people who were accustomed to reins and saddles. Head held up proudly, she walked down the long corridors until she arrived at her father's study. She hesitated before knocking, knowing the coming conversation would not be pretty. Her father had never supported her decision to explore Middle Earth and this time it would be harder for her to gain permission to leave.

Knocking lightly on the door, Eärwen swept into the room and sat down in the chair placed before her father's desk. Putting aside his work, he folded his hands on his desk and gave her his undivided attention. "It has been some time since I have seen or heard from my friends across the sea. I respectfully request permission to leave our island." He frowned and leaned back in his chair. This was a good sign because it meant he was thinking about it and not directly saying no. "Very well, but you must send a letter at least every decade or I will send out the army to retrieve you or your body."

Eärwen smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you so very much!" With that, she ran off to pack, leaving her father to gaze after her fondly. His youngest daughter had always been adventurous and her stint with the elves made even more of a free spirit. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as something told him that he had just seen her for the last time. Brushing it aside, he returned to his work. Even as a figurehead king, he still had much to do.

The next morning, Eärwen saddled her horse that she had ridden just the other day and set out for the bay. People looked up from their work and waved as she passed. They were familiar with the antics of their princess, but appreciated them all the same. Strange as she was, she was still their beloved princess.

As she approached the docks, a voice cried out "Wait!" Eärwen turned to see her childhood friend Caran running towards her with a bundle in his hands. Mentally, she sighed. Already she had a full wardrobe of casual and formal clothes packed, along with her best weapons. Although the burden was light, she didn't have space for much else on the back of her horse.

"Here!" he thrust the package into her hands. "Well? Open it!" She carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal two venar. Venar were symbols of love and given in lieu of mere rings when one professed their love. Betrothals were the exchanging of venar. Etched from rare Atlantean crystal, the pendants were of excellent craftsmanship. One was identical to her, but the other was a generic male human.

"I know you don't have your eye on anyone right now, but I thought you might want a set of these, just in case. I was going to give them to you on your birthday, but since you won't be here, I decided to give it to you before you left."

Eärwen marveled at this gift. There was no doubt in her mind that it was expensive and far more than he could afford, but he obviously couldn't get a refund now. She drew him into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Caran. I will treasure this forever. Literally."

He smiled and patted her on the shoulder as she released him. "Just be safe. Reports have shown that a shadow is coming, although it is very faint right now." "Will do." Climbing aboard her ship, she prepared to depart, but paused as her name fell upon her ear.

Her sister Anasyma climbed onto the deck and handed her a package. "I wanted you to have a formal circlet for your travels. Open it once you are on your way. Safe travels, dear sister." With that brief interaction done, Eärwen set out to re-travel Middle Earth, her destiny awaiting.

* * *

**This may be a Haldirmance, Legomance, Boromirmance, Aragornmance(or sibling-ish love), Elrondmance (wth?) or any other main character pairing(Eomermance, Elrohirmance, Elladanmance, Faramirmance... etc...) depending on reviews. This is my story but you get to help with the romance part. i am partial to Aragorn being the main love interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! My beta-reader is beta-ing for another story so she had to finish looking over that before she could check out my story.**

* * *

100 years later…

Anasyma, sitting at her desk, glanced out the window. Ever since her sister Eärwen had left, a sense of foreboding had come over Anasyma, or Anaya as her friends called her. Changes had come to Atlantis, and few were good. The Queen Nasedi had fallen ill and mysteriously died, prompting a medical crusade to find a cure for the strange malady that had taken the queen's life so quickly.

Whispers in the streets dared to speculate whether or not the Valar had a hand in her untimely death. Anaya dismissed the rumors. The Valar had given them immortality and a way of living far better than others, so why would they turn on them?

Caran shared her views on the subject and they had spent many an evening in conversation while strolling amongst the gardens. Anaya had never noticed how smart her sister's friend was, nor how handsome, until they spent more time together.

Anaya put down her quill and brushed her hair quickly before leaving her room to go to the gardens where Caran had asked her to meet him for a "surprise." As she walked past her father's study, she frowned as she noticed his absence. With all the rumors and her mother's recent death, surely he would be swamped with paperwork. However, she dismissed this, reasoning that he might have gone for a drink of water. Unfortunately for Atlantis, he had left his study for a reason far more sinister that slaking his thirst, at least his thirst for water.

Caran paced as he awaited Anaya. She was everything he had ever wanted in a girl and more. He had realized this and now wanted her to see this. And what better way to demonstrate his love than giving her his vena. Even if she never gave him her vena, he couldn't keep pretending that he didn't love her with all his being. His heartbeat picked up as he heard her approach the gardens. This was it.

Anaya rounded the corner and almost collided with Caran. He had been standing very close to the entrance, so she had not seen him. "Good morning, Caran." "Good morning, Anaya. The …surprise I have for you is waiting in the garden maze. Meet me in the middle." And with that he took off running.

_Stupid, why didn't I just propose to her then? This is going to be awful. She is expecting a good surprise, not a proposal so bad it must be a prank. Oh this is bad… really bad…_

His train of thought was cut off as he found himself in the middle of the maze. He turned around only to see her jog into the center with him. She smiled at him then glanced around, obviously looking for something. As her attention was momentarily diverted, he took his vena out of his pocket and walked around her until he was behind her back. Taking a deep breath, he placed his vena around her neck, and waited.

Her hand instinctively reached up to touch whatever was around her neck, but she froze when she felt a carving. Slowly she turned to face him only to find him kneeling on one knee. "Anaya, you are everything to me and I cannot imagine living another day without you knowing of my love for you. Whether you decide to accept me or not, I am yours, forever."

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gaped at him. She was speechless. But as his face fell, she re-gained control over her body. As he turned his head away in despair for her silence, she withdrew her vena from her pocket and slipped it around his neck. He glanced down at it then up at her uncomprehending. She smiled and said," Then wear this as a sign that you belong to me, although I lost my heart to you years ago."

And it was true, because for twenty years she had loved him, ever since he met her in the stables with a rose in his left hand and his right extended to help her up on his horse for an impromptu morning ride. Joy spread across his face as he leapt to his feet and drew her into close embrace. Caran leaned in… "Princess Anaya!"

A courier called her name as he searched the gardens. He had been sent by her father to summon her to a 'special event' by the hills near the docks. He rounded the corner, only to see his princess in the arms of her newly betrothed. Blushing, he stammered, "His highness…requests your presence… in the hills…near the docks…" Having delivered the message, he took off, cheeks flaming.

Frowning, Anaya turned to Caran. He nodded at her in understanding. "Go ahead, I'll catch up. I have to check on something at the docks." She gratefully kissed him on the cheek. Lifting up her skirts, she set off at a run after the courier.

Anaya arrived at the hills only to see a huge crowd had gathered. Pushing her way to the front, she saw that her father was standing on a podium, holding something over a fire. She gasped as she realized what he was holding. The Ring of the King, given to the royalty by Ulmo himself and rumored to have great unknown powers, was being dangled over a common fire.

"Too long have we obeyed the oppressive Vala Ulmo. Today marks the dawn of a new age where we set the rules and rule ourselves. As a sign of this, I shall cast this 'slave collar' into the fire, thus releasing his hold over us." The crowd cheered as he dropped it into the fire. Anaya could only stare in horror. _ What had they done? What were they thinking?_

The sky thundered ominously as lightning crackled. The ground shook and split open swallowing the king and those nearest to him. People cried out in terror and fell to the ground. Many were supplicating Ulmo to help them. Anaya's heart raced and her head pounded as she scrambled to her feet and lurched towards the docks. She had to warn Caran!

* * *

**Feedback? The next chapter will focus on Earwen as she travels to Rivendell. This story is about Earwen but this chapter will be important.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eärwen sighed as she plodded on. Her horse had died decades ago and she had yet to find a settlement where someone was willing to sell her a horse for a decent price. Consulting her memories, she realized that she was near Mirkwood as it was now called. Abruptly she decided to take a slight detour. Picking up her pace, she began to approach the border.

It would be nice to formally meet Oropher's son. Oropher had been polite in formal situations but was really witty when they hung out by the campfires away from his bodyguards. Eärwen had been very sad when he had left to lead his troop elsewhere. Before she left, rumors had been spread around that Oropher had died in a foolhardy assault upon the enemy.

The trees were ominously quiet. Eärwen's senses were on high alert as she glanced more and more often into the surrounding forest. Having never actually been inside Mirkwood, she had resolved to follow the only visible road but now she began to doubt the wisdom of her decision. The road was too exposed to threats.

Limdir watched the strange red-headed woman march through the woods. He rather liked her hair. Her hair was a strange red, like that of dried blood and not bright orange like other humans he had seen. As part of Thranduil's royal bodyguard troupe, he had been many places and assigned many roles. His new assignment was to keep all humans away from the elvish domains. However, she was different in some way.

Her sword at her side indicated she was a warrior and a good one at that. The bow on her back was of distinctly elvish make and her hair was in strange braids. They resembled warrior braids of Rivendell but also reminded him of Lothlorien braids. As he appraised her, she drew twin knives from her boots and melted into the woods by the side of the road.

Alarmed, he rubbed his eyes and looked again. She was gone! Frantically, his eyes scanned the ground where he had last seen her. He turned to climb down the tree only to be grabbed from behind and slammed into the trunk of the tree. Dazed, he glanced up to see the red-head from earlier holding a knife to his throat. He noted that her eyes were a bright blue… like the ocean.

"Why were you spying on me?" Eärwen demanded. The blond elf had been watching her, she just knew it. It rankled her to know that she had not noticed him until the trees began murmuring welcomes to him.

Limdir started when she spoke in Sindarin. Not only could she speak it, but she was fluent! She appeared to be waiting for the answer to her question. He decided to answer in Quenya and maybe pretend to not understand her. "Get your hands off me filthy human."

Eärwen's eyes widened. Now he was insulting her? Did she look that stupid? In fluent Quenya she replied, "And your mother dresses you funny, but that is not the point. Why have you spied on me?" The strange elf grimaced.

Limdir was now thoroughly alarmed and embarrassed. He hadn't meant for her to know it was an insult. The fact that she also knew Quenya, which many elves did not know, disturbed him. He felt her knife come closer to his neck. "Why? I grow tired of asking this question, elf."

Eärwen was surprised when he told her the truth. "I am one of Thranduil's bodyguards, sent out to keep humans away from elvish territory." _Thranduil's bodyguard? Why would the prince have bodyguards?_ She pulled the knife away from his neck and leapt down out of the tree.

He dusted himself off and followed her out of the tree. For a moment he was torn. _Should I go tell the king about this strange woman or keep following her? _Making up his mind, he followed her deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter is longer and I needed to put in a break here. Review if you have suggestions or critics.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caran strolled along the docks until he arrived at his ship. He grinned as he took in the familiar sight of his vessel's sails flapping in the cool ocean breeze. He inhaled deeply, tasting the tang of the salt on his tongue.

He swung aboard and headed to his cabin. He had placed a picnic basket and a change of clothes in the cupboard so he could take Anaya out to see the sea on his boat. He was sorting through the food, deciding what to set out, when the ship began to creak ominously.

Setting the food down, he poked his head out to see what was going on. The sky was darker than he had ever seen before, and waves were forming with black foam on the tips. Smart man that he was, Caran realized that this was no ordinary storm.

He climbed the mast to see how bad the storm was. Even docked, the ship pitched back and forth as he climbed ever upwards. When he reached the top, he could see that the land was _moving_.

It rolled like the sea and Caran could see people flailing about. No one seemed capable of moving, until he saw a blond figure in blue racing towards the docks. He frowned. _ What kind of person would head to the docks instead of higher ground?_

As it drew closer, he recognized the figure as Anaya. He began to climb down the mast to greet her, when a sudden jerk sent him crashing to the ground. Groaning, he picked himself up only to find that the rope attaching his boat to the docks had snapped.

He ran to the edge to discover that Anaya had arrived at the edge of the docks and was gesturing for him to come closer. The waves had moved his boat out of earshot, so he carefully turned the boat around and attempted to cross back towards her. As he neared, she jumped into the water and swam towards the ship.

Normal humans would not be able to reach the ship, but Anaya was an Atlantean and thus a very adept swimmer. Caran threw a rope over the side of the ship and helped pull Anaya up. She collapsed into his arms as he sank down onto his knees. She was weeping and clinging to him tightly.

After recovering somewhat, she poured out her tale to him. For a moment he had thought she went insane. _ Why would anyone be stupid enough to provoke the Valar? _ However, her story made sense. The bad weather was a testament to the fact that Ulmo was angry.

"Let's go seek shelter on land. We can go into the castle and seek refuge in the throne room. It is very sturdy and the best built room in the castle." Caran considered her words. They made sense to him, but something within him urged him to not leave the ship.

_Escape for thy life; look not behind thee, neither stay thou in all the plain; escape to the mountain, lest thou be consumed._

"Why not ride out the waves in my boat? I have provisions to feed us for a few days if we eat sparingly. If we tried to go back now, we might be cast upon the rocks."

Anaya agreed to wait on the boat on one condition. She wanted to go back to the castle to see if everyone was alright. Only then could she be satisfied.

_Look not behind thee lest thou be consumed…_

Caran agreed although a voice in his head warned him against it. Surely a quick trip back couldn't hurt. After all, they were great swimmers if she or he fell in. He turned the boast around and they slowly battled the winds and waves back to the shore. As they approached, it was obvious that the island had undergone some 'renovations'.

Anaya was preparing to swim to shore when it happened. A sudden lurch sent her flying off the ship and into the rigging near the water. Barely held above the waves, she was hopelessly tangled in the nets. Caran abruptly dropped the anchor and ran to help untangle her.

Anaya reached up for the rope he was offering when another lurch untangled her arm, letting it dangle in the water. She watched in shock as her arm dissolved into salt upon contact with the water. "Anaya, grab the rope!"

Caran was horrified as he saw her arm dissolve. _I have to get her out of there! _He yelled at her, trying to get her attention. She slowly turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met as she mentally begged him to not let her die.

_Look not behind thee lest thou be consumed…_

It tolled in his head as a wave rose up and crashed over his fiancé's form. She dissolved upon contact, leaving him to watch helplessly as she disappeared before his very eyes.

_Escape for thy life; look not behind thee, neither stay thou in all the plain; escape to the mountain, lest thou be consumed.

* * *

_**Blame my beta-reader. I have the next few chapters typed up, but she is reading them right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eärwen glanced back, only faintly surprised to find him following her. Elves were very curious by nature and this one was no different. She glanced up at the ominous overhanging trees and sighed. She hated the dark with a passion. She found the gloom of the forest did nothing to help ease her apprehension of the dark.

_Follow the road until you see a rock shaped like a spider with a bent leg. Look at the direction the leg points to and go that way 'til you reach the gates of the walls of the palace. The phrase 'amica regis' will let you in. They will let you in because this phrase is from a language long forgotten by humans and elves alike. This guarantees your entrance._

Remembering Oropher's words, she dutifully kept her eyes scanning the side of the road. However, the faint sounds of her follower distracted her. Eärwen nearly turned around to ask for directions when she saw it.

In the shadows along the road was a slightly hunched shape. It vaguely resembled a spider, but she couldn't quite tell if it was a rock or _the rock _she had been looking for. Stepping off the path, she carefully approached the lump. Bending down to examine what looked like the 'leg' she had been searching for, Eärwen noticed blood on it. 'It' turned out to be an elvish arrow.

With a hiss, the lump leaped up at her. Unfortunately, the former rock actually was a spider, only slightly hampered by an elvish arrow in its leg. _Balrogs and barrow-wrights! _She had just managed to think this before the spider lunged forward, biting her on the ankle at the joint of her leather leggings. The effect was instantaneous. She collapsed to the ground. As her eyesight faded, she saw a blurry shape emerge from the forest.

Limdir darted forth, blade flashing. He spared a quick glance at the human as he moved forward. He needed to drive off the spider before seeing to her. Apparently the venom worked faster in humans than in elves. A quick feint to the left proved to be the spider's undoing as it collapsed, dead.

Limdir picked up the foolish human and began to run back to the palace. If the king refused to allow her in, then she would die. Cursing, he pushed himself faster, unmindful of his own wound on his shoulder.

Legolas was grinning as he crept through the forest. He had managed to escape the palace and his many tutors and had spent at least three hours in the forest before his absence was noticed. His father would be furious of course, but Thranduil's temper had long since ceased to intimidate him. After all, Legolas was the heir to throne, and as such, had more liberties.

Yet at the thought of his father's anger, he turned and headed for the gates. He arrived at the gates only to hear shouting. He stepped out of the underbrush to see his friend Limdir holding a redhead in his arms and arguing furiously with the guards to let them in.

"Let them pass." "My prince!" The guards bowed and one of them went running to the castle, probably to inform the king that the wayward prince had been found. "He bears a human with him. By order of the king, no humans are to pass through these gates."

Limdir interrupted, "Look at her hair. These braids are elvish and so are her weapons. Perhaps she killed an elf, which would explain the weapons, but how do you explain the braids? Also she spoke Sindarin to me, which means she must have learnt it somewhere. She might be an elf-friend."

The guard in charge still protested though, "The last elf-friend was Eärwen of Atlantis and she disappeared years ago. Look at this one's ears. Round. Human. No entrance." Legolas stepped forward further. "You will let this woman in and I shall endure the consequences."

The guard reluctantly acquiesced to the prince's command and opened the gates. Limdir immediately set off for the healers, filling in Legolas on the way. Legolas was now thoroughly interested in the strange human. But what really startled him was when his _father_ had gone berserk when the human had woken up only to murmur some nonsense 'amica regis' before passing out.

Thranduil had ordered a room to be set up fit for visiting royalty and for his personal healer to treat the patient. He rubbed him eyes wearily. 'My father told me of the elf friend, Princess Eärwen, but I never believed him really. And now she is here expecting to meet King Oropher and his son Prince Thranduil.'

"Father?" He looked up to see his son standing in the door. "Who was that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I will never give up this story. I will prevail through writer's block, flames, and lack of interest in this story. I have updated this chapter and lengthened it. So re-read it! ****We are getting close to where I have several chapters written out. Hang in there, they will be longer!**

* * *

Eärwen woke up slowly, turning onto her side to go back to sleep in the comfy… bed? She froze, senses on high alert. _How did I get here? And where is here?_ Footsteps approached the bed. Eärwen tracked the movement of a hand reaching out towards her.

Her hand shot up and grabbed the hand as she swung the hand's owner onto the bed. Something crashed to the floor, but was ignored as she held down the person. "Where am I?"

Eärwen wanted answers. "You are safe, in the palace of Thranduil." _Thranduil?_ she suddenly noticed the pointed ears of the elf she had pinned underneath her. Another elf suddenly burst into the room. "Prince Legolas!"

_Prince? I've never heard of this Legolas before._ She mused. "It is alright, I am unharmed." She looked down at the elf below her and blushed. _By Ulmo, I just attacked royalty! _She leapt off the bed and rolled into the corner, before standing up, ignoring how the room began to spin.

"I offer my sincerest apologies to you, your highness. It was not my intention to cause harm." He smiled at her. "No indeed, it is I who is very sorry, milady. I should have checked to see if you were awake first, instead of startling you. I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion of this kingdom. And you are?"

Eärwen blushed at her bad manners, but her blush thankfully went unnoticed as she bent her head slightly to curtsy, as one royal to another. "I am Princess Eärwen of Atlantis. I've come to speak with King Oropher." "Oropher? But he has been dead for millennia!' interjected the healer. _What?_ Her head turned quickly to look at the elf in the doorway, but the motion upset her already spinning head and she stumbled as the room began to spin faster and black spots encroached upon her vision.

With a faint sigh, she collapsed, unconscious. If she had been able to see herself, she would have been disgusted with how femininely weak that action was. However, she could not as she was unconscious, a fact emphasized by the elves rushing to help her. The healer lifted her into her bed again and turned to Legolas.

"Milord, I was to inform your father if she woke up, but I hesitate to leave her to re-awaken alone with my tactless statement fresh in her mind. Would you mind staying to explain...?" The elf trailed off, obviously uncomfortable at asking a favor of his prince. "I can stay, it is no hindrance."

The elf bowed and exited the room. Legolas heard rapid footsteps leaving the Healer's Wing. He smiled to himself. _Was he really that uncomfortable?_

Meanwhile Thranduil planned out how he would greet Eärwen. She needed to be informed of his father's death and of course he should formally introduce himself. A sudden thought crossed his mind. _What if Legolas should fall in love with her? _He dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. Few knew anymore of the immortality of the Atlanteans, so his son should be kept safe from falling in love with her.

He reasoned thus with himself, carefully disregarding the fact that Eärwen had gained many suitors millennia ago among men, dwarves and elves alike, all without her encouraging any of them. He had even found a letter from his father, never sent, asking for Eärwen's hand in marriage, after his previous wife, Thranduil's mother, had died.

* * *

**Thoughts? From here on out, I am picking up the speed for a bit so that we can get to Rivendell soon.**

* * *

A few years later, Age III

Eärwen laughed as she raced through the corridors. "You can't catch me, Legolas!" The bystanders merely stepped to the edges of the hallway as she ran by. Her games of tag with the prince were no longer surprising to the elves. Over the years, enough accidents had happened that everyone learned to simply get out of the way as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, as she rounded a corner, she smacked into someone and sent them both tumbling to the ground. "I am so sorry!" Eärwen quickly stood and held out her hand to the figure on the ground. The other person accepted her hand with a smile. Eärwen tried to hide her curiosity at this person, but failed as she took in the appearance of an old man with a staff who was not an elf.

"Have we met?" she asked, extending her hand. The old man chuckled and shook her hand, instead of the customary kiss she had expected. Her eyes widened. _He sees me as an equal? But we just met!_

"I am Mithrandir to the elves, but also known as Gandalf the Gray to the men." She curtsied. "I am Eärwen of Atlantis, also known as the Lady of the Lake." He smiled. "Well met, milady." Legolas ran up to them both, almost looking out of breath, which should be impossible for an elf. "Eärwen, my father wishes to speak to us. He sent Limdir to find us."

She smiled and nodded. "I am sorry Mithrandir, but I must go. Perhaps we can talk another time?" He smiled." Of course, it would be my pleasure." He watched as she raced Legolas down the corridor before disappearing, probably off to Thranduil's study. _She is so full of life._

* * *

Only hours later…

"Is there anything you can do to change his mind?" "I'm sorry, Eärwen, but I cannot go against my father so openly."

Eärwen turned away from him, hiding the hurt in her eyes. "You can always send me a letter. I am going on to Rivendell now, so you can send the letters there. It has been a wonderful visit, your grace." With that, she mounted her horse and passed through the gates.

Gandalf walked up to Legolas' side and watched the redhead ride off into the forest. "Why is she leaving on such short notice?" Legolas sighed. "My father wishes us to become betrothed. But she has not reconciled with her friends in Rivendell yet, so she asked for some time to think it over. Of course _ada_ took it as an insult to our royal house and has now forbidden her to return here. He will relent eventually, but I wonder how long that will take."

Gandalf frowned. "I could speak with your father-""Don't. He will not listen and it will only make him more stubborn." The elf turned to face the wizard. "Could you watch over her? If I cannot be with her, my best friend, then I would like to know that someone capable is guarding her, though she does not think she needs protecting."

"You have my word. I will leave tomorrow."


End file.
